Haircut
by Orange H
Summary: Lance got a haircut, OMG. I know you're hooked. A little Ilanca. Some Galalunian tradition. :)


**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Sym-Bionic Titan. If I did, it wouldn't have been cancelled due to **_**lack of merchandise. **_

**Hey, so this is my only other fanfiction that I've ever written besides **_**As If Life Weren't Already Complicated**_**, another SBT fanfic (which you should totally check out). This is a oneshot, and it'll probably turn into Ilanca somewhere along the way. I found it interesting how no one else that I could find had done this. I may post a pic of him with his hair cut later, who knows? R+R please. Thanks, and enjoy **

Everyone was staring at him. Naturally.

The girls he left behind were crying silently. Just as the barber had. Except, the barber had been sad about his haircut, claiming it was "beauty gone to waste". The girls, on the other hand, were crying because it only made them want him even more.

Like, a LOT more.

As soon as Lance had walked into school, no one had noticed the bulky nerd or the teenage girl walking beside him. Not that they ever did. But still. As Lance walked down the hallway, he got constant reports of the other girls' heartbeats. And adrenaline levels. And thoughts.

But their thoughts annoyed him the most.

For the next week, he would be swamped in date and Prom requests, smothered by attention. Which he hated.

Why had he done this? But he knew why.

Blushing furiously, he ducked into his history class. The teacher turned. "Mr. Lunis, as usual, you are la-" the teacher suddenly saw Lance and stood speechless. After standing in front of him awkwardly for a couple of seconds, the Corporal walked briskly back to his seat. The rest of class was torture. Everyone kept turning around and staring at him, and the teacher did nothing to help it, not being able to resist himself.

He was called into the office during break.

"As I'm sure you know", the principal said over his glasses, "this is about your hair. It's quite a distraction."

Lance rolled his eyes. "So, you tell me my _long _hair is a distraction, and then when I get it cut, you tell me my _short _hair is a distraction, too? Because you realize now that it'll take a while to grow back. So, make up your mind." Lance leaned across the table, challenging the old man. "What would _you _do with my hair?"

Before the principal could respond, his aide jumped in. She was in college on an internship, and her words came out in a rush: "Oh, Lancie, it's not his fault! Your hair is just so-_attractive_!" Lance raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed, clearly wishing she could take it back. But the hair comment wasn't what had gotten Lance.

"_Lancie_?" he asked her.

"It's- um- what the girls here call you", the intern mumbled, looking down and obviously wishing she could disappear.

"_Anyway_," the principal interrupted, "for the time being, just please. _Don't_ do anything else with your hair."

Lance grinned mischeviously. "_Weeellll…_I was thinking of dying it blonde."

He was thrown out of the principal's office while the medical personnel rushed about trying to revive the aide.

One can imagine what the rest of the day was like. Flustered girls, surprised teachers, gaping stares. Octus said that a lot of the jocks now wanted to beat Lance up. Apparently the girls had dumped their boyfriends for a '_chance at the Lance'_.

Not Kimmy, though. The cheerleader came over to their house after school, and when she saw Lance her eyes widened slightly, but she was soon walking off happily with Newton, arm in arm. The night air danced around them, and Kimmy was thrilled as Octus taught her the constellations of Earth.

Ilana walked up beside Lance and watched the queer couple with a smile. She put her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her waist.

On Galaluna, a man's hair was a symbol of his relationship status. Starting from the age of 13, if a boy was available, he would let his hair grow around his face rather like a girl's to symbolize his need for a woman. If he was taken, he would cut his hair to symbolize his role as a man in a relationship. Given, this system had flaws- directly after a relationship, a man would still be viewed by women as 'taken'. However, Galalunians heal rather slowly emotionally, and so a man would be ready to move on by the time his hair grew back. It was required back in the Galalunian society. While Lance had enjoyed having long hair, he always thought the tradition stupid- until he had fallen for Ilana.

She had asked him to cut his hair.

They were walking down the street now, towards the park and what would become their favorite bench. They sat down, and as they looked up at the meteor shower Ilana twirled that funny little piece of hair that always stuck up from his head. Upon Ilana's insistence, he had kept it.

He took her hand and looked at her, and a moment before their lips met, she whispered, "I love you, Lance Lunis".

They broke away just long enough for him to whisper in her ear:

"You know, I think I might just like short hair."

The meteors sparkled throughout the sky.

**It seems that I can't write anything that doesn't bring together Lance and Ilana. Oh, well. I liked it. **

**I realize that this'll probably create some backlash: "No, you can't cut Lance's hair!" Well, tough nuts. I did. And if you didn't want to read about it, then you should learn to take a hint from a title. Not to be harsh, but this is just one possibility. There are hundreds out there where he doesn't cut his hair. If you hate this, go read them. I'm not taking this down, though I might eventually incorporate it into **_**As If Life Weren't Already Complicated. **_

**Hope you liked it. If it gets enough reviews asking for one, I might- MIGHT- write a sequel. No promises. I should probably start writing my essay now… Review, and have a good day **


End file.
